New at DWMA
by smileyfacer989
Summary: Death the Kid x Reader - 'You're new to DWMA and meet Kid. You fall for him, and he falls for you. You both have an adventure of your own, and defeat a villain in the process of your blooming relationship.' This is my first fanfiction, so I'd love feedback! May be some lemony scenes, depending on how well I write them... ;3
1. Chapter 1

**(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **[Reader's POV]**

The DWMA loomed in front of me, only increasing my first-day-at-school-jitters. Three huge skulls marked the front doors, and before that, stair upon stair stood in my way.

 _'Well, this is going to make things a little complicated...'_ I thought to myself.

My suitcase is one of those wheeled bags you pull around with you, like a dog on a leash, so of course lugging the thing up stairs wasn't going to do me much good. It was already like 20 pounds. Dragging it from the train station took a LONG time, considering the academy was only a ten minute walk from there. I bet if I didn't have my suitcase slowing me down, I would've been in my first class already.

 _'Might as well get started then.'_

Reaching the top, I stopped to catch my breath, glad I made it up in one piece. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. There are so many stairs, I'm starting to think they only included them for detail purposes, to give the building a nice depth to it.

Heading to the head master's office, I picked up my pace, knowing all too well when the first class started.

 _'I'm so late!'_ I thought, _'If only I didn't miss my first train, I would've been early and already settled in!'_

"There you are, (Y/N)! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!"

I turned, curious to see who already knew my name. A tall black figure bounced along the hallway, with a white skull as a face. I'm not sure if it's a mask or his actual face, but since he's the grim reaper, it could just as well be a legitimate part of his body.

"Sorry Lord Death! I missed my first train, and I had to walk here. My suitcase didn't make it any easier..." I explained.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you~! Come right this way, I'll show you where you can leave your stuff for the day." he invited.

* * *

I bolted to my first class; I hate being late for anything, even if it's something small like going to a friend's house. Finding the right room number, I poked my head in. A tall man in a stitched up lab coat was sitting at his desk, lecturing the class on how meister's were connected to their weapons. Noticing my presence, he stopped mid sentence.

"Are you (Y/N)?" he asked.

"Y-yes... s-sorry for interrupting..." I stammered.

"C'mon in, take a seat. I'm afraid we only have one left. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm professor Stein. Nice to meet you."

"The same to you." I replied softly, not sure if he heard my response.

I quietly entered, searching the crowd of eyes staring at me for a seat that wasn't taken. Finding it, I quickly made my way up the rows of desks and sat down. I could feel everyone's eyes on me; my stomach churned.

"Now, where were we... ah yes. See, your soul's resonance affects who you're able to have as a partner, whether you're the weapon or the meister..." Stein continued.

I tried to relax. It's only normal for everyone to be interested in the new kid. After all, in my old school, we had a new kid once too, and I stared at him the entire day, trying to see what kind of person I was dealing with. That only made me feel worse, because now I know what it's like.

 _'I feel like such an asshole. I should've introduced myself or something.'_ I thought.

I decided to look around, try to get to know the faces that surrounded me, and would continue to surround me for the rest of the school year.

In front of me (and below me, since the desks were arranged in a staircase-like design, almost like bleachers) was a kid with spiky blue hair; he kept throwing little eraser chunks at the girl next to him, who had long black hair tied back into a ponytail. She elbowed him, warning him to cut it out. To my right was a girl with ash-blonde hair, glued to the professor. She was obviously a girl with straight-As, dedicated to her education. Beside her, a guy with white hair wearing a headband. I'm pretty sure he was sleeping, because he had his head on his desk and had a lazy air about him. Behind me were these two girls, looked like sisters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were twins, but one was taller and seemed a bit older than the other.

And to my left? A fairly tall guy with black hair. He wore a nice suit that was oddly symmetrical in every way. In fact, everything about him was symmetrical.

 _'Well that's odd...'_ I pondered.

Of course, my position didn't exactly help me see what his face looked like. He seemed fairly attractive, but I couldn't tell until I actually met him face to face, but he didn't completely leave my mind. He had a certain mysterious air about him, sort of like the dark and brooding type.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang, signalling the end of my first class. I hoped I wouldn't be late for the next one, and I had no idea where I was supposed to find it.

* * *

 _'Damn! Where's the combat class? Every other room was so easy to find! Why does this one have to be any different?!'_ I wondered, frustrated.

I searched the halls, looking for a sign, anything, that could tell me where it was. It was the last period before lunch, and so far, I didn't have much trouble besides being late to the first class.

 _'I'm gonna be late again!'_ I worried.

"(Y/N)? Hi, I'm Maka."

I looked down from my sign-searching and saw the girl that sat beside me in my first class.

"H-hi! Nice to meet you, Maka." I answered, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"What do you have next?" she asked.

"Combat class... but I can't seem to find where it is."

"Hey, me too! I'll show you, come with me!" she replied, smiling and hooking her arm through mine.

Happy to have someone show me around, I followed.

Entering the classroom - which really seemed more like a gym in my opinion - my eyes grazed over all the students. Some were familiar, and some were brand new.

My eyes continued to travel, studying everyone's faces until they landed on the boy from my first class. His eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't look away. He had the nicest face I've ever seen in my life. I also noticed that he had three white stripes cutting through the left side of his hair, which amused me because it made him unsymmetrical and didn't exactly fit with his theme. But, it added some kind of charm to him I couldn't put my finger on.

He didn't seem to want to break eye contact either, but Maka shook me. I didn't notice I was holding my breath, nor did I notice my heart rate was rising, until my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem starstruck." she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I whispered, throwing another side glance as we continued into the room, trying to catch those gold eyes again.

"Ok... if you say sooo..." she replied in a teasing voice.

I only prayed that she didn't see me staring at him, and that she didn't hear the thunder going off inside my chest.

"Okay, settle down. Welcome to your combat class. My name's Mr. Barrett, but you can call me Sid. I'll be teaching you the basic fighting techniques you'll learn, to take on the many jobs we provide at this school. Your goal is to consume, or help collect, 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul to create a Death Scythe..." the teacher rambled.

"This is one of the only times he talks, don't worry." Maka assured, "We'll get to the fighting when he's finished his introduction."

I only nodded, most of my attention on the guy standing to the farthest side of the room. I couldn't keep my mind off him, and it took all my power to keep my eyes glued to the teacher. The urge to admire the guy's good looks and golden eyes was overpowering.

"Ok, enough talk." Sid concluded, "Time to start off with finding your weapon or meister."

Everyone around me shuffled into their groups of two, Maka finding the guy with white hair from earlier. I didn't have a partner yet, so I just stood awkwardly in the middle, not sure what to do.

"Ahh, we have a new student. Are you a weapon or a meister?" the teacher asked.

"I-I'm a meister..."

"Perfect. Fletch, here's your new meister. (Y/N), Fletch will be your weapon from now on." Sid stated.

The teachers commands were soon white noise as me and Fletch got acquainted. After all, we were going to spend a significant amount of time together, so we might as well talk and get to know each other. His brown hair seemed to almost flow from his head, and he has these intense blue eyes that seem to wash away all your negative thoughts, like an ocean's tide coming in.

"Hey (Y/N)! Nice to meet you. So, you're new here?" Fletch asked.

"Yeah, I only recently found out that I was a meister. We didn't have any schools back where I used to live, so my mom sent me here." I explained.

"Ahhh, I see. Well, I hope your day wasn't too stressful, I know what it's like to be the new kid."

"Really? When did you start here?" I asked.

"Last year. It was really nerve-wracking if you ask me, I had a bit of trouble finding friends too." he explained.

"Really? You? No way! You seem like a major extrovert, and you seem to know exactly what to say!"

"Well, I guess that's why people didn't like me as much; must've thought I was trying too hard to fit in? I dunno."

He shrugged it off, but I could tell he was a bit hurt from it. He seemed to be the type of guy that hides all his emotions behind jokes and laughter, when really he's going through things at home or he's having trouble in school. Guys like that are very considerate, and you can tell because all they do is try to keep it to themselves; they don't want to worry you, or cause any more problems then you might already have.

I just hoped he wasn't that type of guy. Not that I wished that he wasn't funny or considerate, but I would never wish pain on anyone.

"Well that's beyond stupid. I can't imagine why someone wouldn't like you." I replied.

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing I've heard all day!" he exclaimed, his smile growing bigger and warmer than before, reaching his eyes.

I smiled back, happy to have been paired with someone like Fletch. I could tell already we were going to get along.

"Ok! Now that everyone's settled, let's get to the REAL action." Sid said excitedly, with a gleam in his eyes. "Everyone head outside to the fighting grounds."

 _'I do not like that look.'_ I thought to myself.

Me and Fletch were soon paired up with Maka and her partner. I found that his name was Soul when we told each other our names. When we got into our stances, he smirked and transformed into a red and black scythe with zigzags along the blade. I then realized that I didn't even know what form Fletch took.

"Fletch, what kind of..?" I started to ask, but he only put his finger to my mouth and transformed, landing in my hand.

Fletch was a bow, and he came with a quiver, matching the designs he had along the wood. What seemed to be waves were etched into the bow, and his colour theme was blue and white, some brown too, reminding me of a boat floating on the water. The feathers on the arrows were light-blue and white, matching everything and completing the set. The whole thing only reminded me of the feeling I got when I saw his eyes: the calm, ocean-like feel of waves and water spraying your skin.

"Ready?" Maka asked me, shaking me from my observations.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I murmured, again unsure if I spoke to quietly, but Maka seemed to have heard me as she lunged forward with Soul crossed against her back.

Maka made the first move. Bringing Soul in front of her and into better grip while she ran towards me, she swung. She only just missed me as I jumped to the side. Barely having any time to gather my bearings, Maka took another swing, this time nicking my left thigh.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed, jumping back and drawing an arrow.

I quickly nocked it, pulling back and firing, grazing her waist. She didn't seem to notice, not missing a beat as she shoved me back with the top of Soul's blade. I hit a tree, the wind knocked out of me. Taking advantage of my loss of breath, she pinned me against the trunk of the tree with her scythe, about to claim victory. She was so close.

But not close enough.

Regaining my strength, adrenaline pumping, I brought my bow over her head, connecting with her cheek, not pausing to watch her hit the ground. I ran to the other side of the clearing, turned on my heel, and with surprising agility, nocked another arrow within seconds and drew back. I had to focus, aim. Maka was getting up and started to make her way towards me. I fired, everything seeming to go in slow motion. I watched the arrow fly, finding its target in her right sleeve. Just as I had wanted, the arrow pinned her arm to the tree behind her, whipping her arm back and making her drop Soul. I quickly grabbed the scythe and caught my breath, panting and surprised at my accuracy.

Maka stared at me in disbelief. As I regained my ability to breathe, I stood up straight and looked around. I found every last pair of eyes on me. Even his. I wasn't aware of Fletch turning back from his weapon form, my gaze locked with those gold orbs. I could feel my face heat up, realizing that he must've watched my fight.

But I felt more excitement than embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **[Kid's POV]**

I have never seen a newbie beat Maka Albarn. In fact, no one has beaten her, except for a select few students. But I'm witnessing it right now. The new girl outsmarted her and knocked her on her ass. I've never seen anyone outsmart Maka. This new girl was full of surprises.

A lot of surprises.

I've never felt this before, so I can't explain it. But when I look at (Y/N), I get butterflies in my stomach. Frick, a lot of the students here think I'm gay for my lack of interest in girls.

I've just never found someone as astounding as (Y/N).

Her eyes locked with mine, and I noticed her cheeks reddening, but I can only assume it was the fighting that made her face heat up. She brushed her hair back behind her ear and looked down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable of all the attention on her. It irked me to see only one side of her hair behind her ear, so I instinctively walked up and brushed the other side back. Up close, I could see her face heat up even more.

Mine wasn't exactly normal temperature either.

Realizing how my action must have looked to everyone, especially her, my embarrassment only escalated and I turned on my heel, heading back to the school. I covered up my leaving the class as going to the washroom, and I made a break for it as soon as I was out of sight. What was happening to me? My heart rate was dangerously high, and it wasn't from the running. I paced the washroom, trying to calm my nerves. After all, I didn't want to break my reputation as the most cool, calm, and collected kid in the school.

I decided it was best to stay hidden in the washroom.

 **[Reader's POV]**

I stood in the middle of the clearing, unable to move. My legs were stone, my feet heavy weights. I could still feel the trace his hand left on my cheek. The two sisters from my first class stared at me in disbelief, and Fletch only brushed off the encounter. Thankfully, he got my mind off the thought of that boy's seemingly harmless action.

That harmless action sent my mind racing.

"(Y/N)! Holy shit, that was good! I've never seen anyone beat Maka! Have you done any training before coming here?" Fletch exclaimed.

"N-no, I haven't. I mean, I've been to the archery range a couple times, but never any combat." I admitted.

"Wow (Y/N)! You've got a lot going for you. I'm glad I finally have a challenger!" Maka said happily, hooking her arm through mine.

The bell echoed throughout the trees, and Maka took that as the signal to lead me to the lunch room, Soul and Fletch trailing behind us.

* * *

At the beginning of the day, I was worried about finding friends, but Maka swooped in to save the day. Lunch was a great time. Maka, Soul, Fletch, the two sisters that I now know as Liz and Patty, and me sat around a table, eating lunch and learning more about each other. Well, me learning about them, I don't talk very much.

"Where's Kid?" Soul asked.

This further confused me, because he said 'kid' as if it were a name, but he could be referring to the whole school, as it was full of kids.

"I don't know, he ran off claiming he had to use the washroom." Liz explained, but she looked in my direction with a confused look on her face.

"What a weirdo." Soul laughed.

"Sorry, but who's Kid?" I asked.

"Oh, that's the guy who came up to you earlier and fixed your hair." Soul snickered.

Maka slapped him and continued to explain.

"His full name is Death the Kid, but all his friends call him Kid. It's just easier." Maka explained.

I only nodded, ecstatic that I found out his name.

"Hey guys! Can we join you?"

The girl that sat in front of me in my first class walked up to our table with the blue-haired guy that sat beside her.

"Sure! Kid's gonna have to find another seat since we've got someone new joining our circle." Maka smiled, introducing me, "This is (Y/N), she's new here."

"Oh yeah! She was in our class this morning! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Tsubaki." she added.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, smiling.

The blue-haired kid saw this as his cue and stood on a chair.

"I'M BLACK STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN OF ALL TIME! But I'm sure you knew that already." he boasted, teeth gleaming almost as much as his frequently polished ego.

"Nice to meet you..." I giggled, trying to hide my laughter.

Black Star looked at me like I was crazy, but shook it off and continued to talk with Tsubaki. They both took their seat at the far end of the table.

"Hey Maka? I can sit somewhere else if Kid was supposed to sit here..." I offered.

"No it's really alright (Y/N). There's plenty of room beside you where he can pull up a chair." Maka assured.

 _'Oh no... I can already see how awkward I'll be around him. Will I have to talk to him? How will I start a conversation? What if my breath stinks? What if I do something embarrassing?'_ my thoughts crashed against each other, running rampant in my head like horses trapped in a barn that caught fire.

I smiled, hoping I looked relieved and not like my head was going to explode.

 **[Kid's POV]**

I felt like myself again, after almost pacing paths into the tile of the washroom floor. I received quite a bit of weird glances thrown my way from guys coming to do their business, but I didn't care.

I started to make my way to the cafeteria to meet up with the gang, trying to push all thoughts of (Y/N) out of my mind. It almost worked, actually, but to no avail, for she was sitting with my friends. Figuring it would be easier to get acquainted then to avoid her, I didn't stray from my path to the lunch table. Everyone seemed to be done eating, and (Y/N) was talking with Maka and didn't seem to notice me approach.

"There he is!" Soul laughed, pointing him out, "Come grab a seat."

Soul pulled up a chair next to (Y/N), which didn't exactly help my plan in forgetting about earlier.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Where have you been? Me and Patty have been wondering where you were, and..." Liz rambled.

I tuned her out, used to her lectures. I pulled up my chair and nodded when it seemed appropriate, pretending to listen as I pulled out my own lunch. (Y/N) seemed to notice this and hid her giggles behind her hand. I smirked and continued eating.

 **[Reader's POV]**

Kid is hilarious. He seems quiet, but around his friends he opens up a bit more. He cracks jokes every now and again to put Black Star in his place, and rolls his eyes when Liz goes into another rant. Fletch talks with Soul and Black Star, while Maka and Tsubaki talk with the sisters. Kid seemed to be content with sitting in silence, finishing his food, so I didn't want to bug him. But I didn't have to interrupt his silence, because he started the conversation.

"So, you just moved here?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his food.

"Yeah, I recently found out that I was a meister, and there were no schools where I used to live, so my mom decided to send me here." I explained for the second time that day.

"Wait, so you've never trained in combat before today?"

This time he looked up, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Not really, I've only ever been to the archery range a couple times..."

"Really? You beat Maka! That doesn't happen everyday you know. She's considered one of the top meisters in the entire school." he pointed out.

"I'm not surprised, she's got fast reflexes."

"Well, apparently yours are faster. You did really good today." he complemented, looking back down at his food.

I barely heard him, and he didn't make eye contact again afterwards, as if he was afraid to give the compliment. I didn't really notice though, because I felt my cheeks warm and a smile creep onto my face. I jumped in my seat as the bell rang. Maka got up and took my arm again, showing me to my next class. Death the Kid was in the rest of my classes as well, making it hard to pay attention.

* * *

I was in a panic. I realized there was no where I was staying and that I had to find a place to stay with affordable rent before sundown, otherwise I'd be sleeping on the street! Of course, I could ask Maka if I could stay at her place, but I didn't want to intrude. So, I decided it was best to go to the headmaster and ask him for help, even though I did vaguely remember him telling me to visit him after school to help with settling in. His office wasn't hard to find, the doors were almost as big as the doors to the entrance.

His office was weird, very different from the teacher's offices from my old school. It had clouds circling around, and a platform in the middle with a big mirror. There were random, but symmetrical, windows all around, and graves shaped as crosses scattered along the floor, as far as the eye could see. It didn't suit Lord Death's appearance, but it did match his bubbly, fun characteristic.

"Ah, (Y/N). Glad you came! I have your stuff here for you, but I'm sure you're wondering where you're going to stay the night, am I right?" he wondered.

"Yes, and I was hoping that you could help me find an affordable place, if it doesn't trouble you." I asked.

"Oh of course. In fact, I have an offer that I'm sure will fit your needs. I have a guest bedroom at my house that's never used, and it would do my house some good to have someone occupy it. No rent is necessary."

"Oh headmaster, I could never..!"

"No, no, it's not an issue. Come with me, I'll drive you home from now on. Some days you may have to walk with Kid, but I'm usually available." he continued.

"Pardon me sir, but with Kid?" I asked, confused as to why I'd walk home with him.

"Yes, Kid's my son, which means you'll be roomies~!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **[Kid's POV]**

The cool breeze kissed my skin as I leaned against my dad's car, my hands buried in my pockets. The sun was beating down; it almost seemed to be laughing at me. I was thankful for the wind, cooling me down and bringing a scent I can only describe as pure nature. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I looked towards the front doors. Right on cue, Lord Death walked out, but he wasn't alone. (Y/N) was trailing behind him, looking at the ground and seemed to be folded into herself, with her slender shoulders shrugged and arms neatly folded. My breath caught; her hair blew gently in the wind, her eyes nervously looking up at me and then back down at her feet.

She was breathtaking. Literally.

My heart pumped, blood racing like a cheetah in pursuit. But what confused me was why she was still heading this way with my dad. I heard the car doors click, unlocking the car. I looked at my dad in confusion, and he understood.

"Hiya Kiddo~! (Y/N) is coming to live with us. You've got a new roommate~!" he trilled.

I only shook my head and laughed, hoping that he didn't see the panic in my eyes. I opened the car door to get in, while (Y/N) tentatively opened her door in turn, seeming to hesitate. She seemed nervous. Like, extremely nervous. I guess it was because she was moving into a stranger's house, but I was nervous too, and not just because there was a stranger moving in.

 **[Reader's POV]**

The car ride there wasn't so bad, I just had to look out the window and I was fine. No awkward eye contact made. But when we got there, I knew I'd enjoy living at this house. There were gates, leading up to a manor, which can only be expected of the grim reaper himself. But what made me giggle behind my hand was the perfect symmetry. Even inside was perfectly measured, with rooms mirroring each other. Skulls decorated the walls - of course - but surprisingly, I found it cool instead of creepy. They were cute, not like the scary Halloween ones you'd buy at the store. And I soon found out why everything was so symmetrical. Death the Kid did a double-take when he noticed a painting leaning slightly to the left. He quickly levelled it out without a second to waste, stepping back and sighing in relief.

A smile crept on my face as Lord Death ushered me further into the house and led me upstairs to my new bedroom. It was completely empty, except for a few packing boxes here and there.

"Whoopsie! I'll move these right away!" Lord Death exclaimed.

I could only laugh. He turned and smiled back, then got to work. When he finished, he decided to take me shopping to get a proper bed and dresser, just some furniture I'd need. After all, I was going to stay at the school for a long time considering all the training I have to do.

"Lord Death, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me, especially buying me stuff for the room." I bowed, with my hands folded in front of me.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I may not look it, but I love interior decorating, it's a passion of mine." he laughed.

 **[Kid's POV]**

I woke from a nap, the TV still playing. Feeling hungry, and a bit groggy, I went to go grab a bite to eat.

 _'I wonder when dad will get home? He's probably out shopping again._ ' I thought, rolling my eyes.

Presently, I wasn't wearing a shirt. It was really hot, so I decided to only wear some boxers to laze around. I then looked at the time, checking to see when dad would be back.

 _'7:26 pm.'_ I read.

Dad should be back in 4 minutes, if he's to be on time. But he usually isn't, so I decided to watch the rest of the show that was playing. But I felt like I was forgetting something; something I shouldn't have forgotten.

 _'I guess I'll have to let it come up.'_

I thought to myself.

 **[Reader's POV]**

I learned a lot about Lord Death during our shopping trip; he's really quite creative. Quite the crafty type. I would've never guessed.

We pulled into the garage, and I got out to help Lord Death with the furniture. He shooed me away, telling me that he could handle it. I hesitated, but he proved himself right as he lifted the dresser from the back of the car; he made it seem weightless. I quickly hurried inside to get out of his way.

I heard the TV on, so I went to go see what was playing. But I didn't expect what stood in front of me.

There he was - Kid - standing up, frozen in whatever he was doing. Shirtless. A flash of surprise, then embarrassment, reflected in his eyes. I didn't keep eye contact for long; my eyes traveled down his torso, studying his abdomen. He was well defined for a skinny teenaged boy, muscles flexing and loosening as he breathed. He looked REALLY good without a shirt on...

 _'No, no, no! Stop it! Stop thinking like that.'_ I mentally shook myself.

My face turned from a peachy white to a deep pink, and I spun around, hearing him bolt to his room for a shirt. When he came back, I avoided eye contact, and seeing him in my peripheral vision, he didn't seem too keen on looking me in the eyes either.

"Sorry... I totally forgot you were going to live here from now on... I'm just so used to no one being around..." he explained, pausing every now and again to think of what to say.

"It's fine. Guys aren't surprising to see shirtless, they don't have anything to cover." I laughed, trying my best to dismiss it.

"I guess that's true... Want to come watch TV? The Walking Dead is playing."

"Sure! What season?"

"Season 5. Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Yeah, big time. I have a poster and a t-shirt." I admitted.

He smiled and sat down; I sat on the opposite side of the couch, not wanting it to get any more awkward.

 **[Kid's POV]**

I still felt shaky and flustered from earlier; the show I was watching didn't do much to distract my mind from replaying that minute, over and over. It probably seems like no big deal; it's normal for guys to be shirtless. But to have an attractive girl study you like that? In your own house?! It's extremely nerve-wracking, not to mention the escalation of anxiety.

All these thoughts of (Y/N) made me glance in her direction, praying she wouldn't notice, but she was asleep. She looked peaceful, her legs bent to take up as little space as possible, folded neatly over each other. Her stomach rose and fell as she breathed, her hair cascading over the side of her face. I mentally shook myself; I had to control my thoughts, keep cool. I wish she didn't affect me so much.

I got up to see if her bed was ready for her yet. My footsteps echoed down the hall on my way to the staircase. Reaching her room, my eyes found that the bed was set up, even made. Dad didn't miss a thing.

My feet were light as I snuck back into the living room; I thought of waking (Y/N) up so she wasn't crammed into the couch like that, but it seemed like a sin to disturb her. She was so cute curled up like that...

 _'What has gotten into my head?'_

I gently shook her.

"Hey, your bed is ready for you." I murmured.

"Hnn? Oh, *yawn* thanks Kid." she replied.

I almost erupted with laughter when she got up. She was still groggy; sleep clouded her eyes. She stumbled her way to her room, yawning on the way. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when she rested against the wall, about to fall asleep again. I walked towards her and picked her up with ease. She was lighter than she looked, and an involuntary thought of the contentment from having her in my arms brought me passed through my mind. Her arms looped around my neck, making it easier to carry her while I found my way to her room and let her down in her bed. I left her without any blankets on, just because of how hot the house was.

When I returned to my room across from hers, I flopped onto the bed, mentally exhausted. I've never had so much emotion run through my head in one day. I never thought a girl could affect me this much; all I've ever really had to worry about was school and taking Liz and Patty out to collect souls. I don't know how to deal with it either; do I do anything about it? Do I just let my feelings sit there and do nothing? Do I watch from afar if another guy...

 _'No. I will not let that happen.'_ I thought, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

 **[Reader's POV]**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, illuminating the once dark room. I never realized how big it was; my bed only took up a sixth of the space. It then hit me that I didn't remember how I got here; the last thing I remember was dozing off on the couch. I didn't really think much of it, I usually forget things.

I quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs to eat. I hoped Lord Death was already awake because I didn't want to just waltz into the kitchen and grab food; I wanted permission first.

Lord Death wasn't the one in the kitchen though, Kid was, pouring Cheerios into a bowl.

"Good morning." he greeted me.

Flashes of me being carried to my room the previous night ran through my mind. My eyes widened, blood pressure escalating. Kid looked at me with confusion in his eyes, bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry, g-good morning!" I coughed.

Avoiding eye contact, I grabbed my own bowl and ate breakfast. Kid still seemed curious, but shrugged it off and continued eating. Hopefully today would go smoother than yesterday...

* * *

 **Little Side Note :)**

 _Sorry about some chapters being a bit short, but I'll try to write more as I go along! I'd also like to thank you Writing Fanatic 2124, I'm grateful for your review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Y/F/B) = Your Favourite Band**

 **(Y/F/S) = Your Favourite Song**

 **(Y/L/N) = Your Last Name**

 **[Reader's POV]**

A few weeks have past, and I'm more or less accustomed to living in Death City. Today would be my 11th day at school. I look to my right whilst walking down the hallway, to see Maka humming to herself, her arm comfortably linked with mine. We were on our way to professor Stein's class, but I could predict what we were going to do, AGAIN. We'll probably be dissecting some poor animal to learn its' anatomy, as Stein was disturbingly obsessed with dissections. He got this gleam in his eye when he'd announce to the class the next thing that was going to be under the scalpel.

My thoughts drifted - putting my head successfully in the clouds so to speak - imagining a scenario with me rescuing the poor animals; I then ran into someone, dragging me back into reality.

"Black Star! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! You wouldn't want a god like _me_ to be angry at you." he huffed, pointing his nose up in the air.

"Black Star, your ego is so inflated, I bet you could power an air balloon." Maka scoffed, dragging me along with her as she continued on to class.

I glanced behind me and burst with laughter from the look on Black Star's face, his mouth hanging wide open. Maka looked at me and smirked, straightening with pride.

"Well, someone's gotta knock him down a peg or two." she stated.

* * *

The bell chimed, starting classes around the school. I sat in my seat, beside Maka and Kid again. Soul was fashionably late once again, and Maka rolled her eyes, but I saw the amusement flash behind those green orbs. She'd never admit it, but I could tell she had strong feelings for Soul. I wasn't sure about his feelings for her, but they seemed to be mutual. I was only confused as to why they weren't a thing yet. They'd be the cutest couple ever.

"(Y/N), hey, you gotta listen to this song."

Kid tapped my shoulder. I turned to find him holding out an ear bud.

"Ok. What song is it?" I asked.

"Just listen. I'll tell you after." he replied.

I put the earbud in, having a song by (Y/F/B) playing into my ear. Their newest song was the one being played, and a feeling of excitement filled me.

"You listen to (Y/F/B) too?!" I asked him.

"Of course; they're really good! Their album covers are beautifully symmetrical~! What's your favourite song by them?" he questioned, a smile on his face.

"(Y/F/S), but I like they're newest song too. I wish they had more music! I've listened to every other song and it just leaves me wanting more." I sighed, frustrated.

Since me and Kid have been spending so much time together, we've grown close during the past weeks. It doesn't change the rapidity of my heart when I'm around him, but I learn something new about him everyday, and it only makes my feelings for him stronger. Thankfully, I don't think he suspects a thing; if he were to find out, what friendship we have now could be ruined. Although, it is nice to fantasize about him feeling the same every now and again...

My attention turned to professor Stein as he began class. Everyone quieted down, and he started his lectures.

"Alright students, today we're going to start on a new project..." everyone groaned in unison before he could finish, but he continued, "...based on soul resonance and the bond a meister has with their weapon. I'll hand out the information sheets, and this project requires a partner. Now, the pairs don't have to be weapon with meister, it can be anyone."

Some faces looked excited, others looked surprised to find out we weren't cutting open another animal. Heads turned, finding their desired partner. Black Star and Soul paired up with a fist bump, leaving Tsubaki to ask Maka. Fletch paired up with another girl in our class, so I was left to find my own partner.

"Hey..."

My eyes met with Kid's, then his eyes darted down and to the side, his hand reaching behind his neck.

"Do you... wanna pair up?" he asked, looking back up with what I believed to be hope in his eyes.

"Sure! No problem." I answered.

He grinned, then started to read the paper we were given. I, on the other hand, couldn't focus. My chest tightened, and pleasure overwhelmed me.

 _'I'm so happy he asked me.'_ I thought, internally cheering.

It may seem small, but there were a lot of other kids he could've asked; he chose me over them. Hell, he could've grouped with Liz and Patty, and the three of them were a very tight-knit group. But I had to focus; I didn't want Kid to do all the work. I internally shook myself, refocusing my eyes on the task in front of me.

When I was about to do some research on my phone, Kid growled in exasperation. He was hunched over his paper, pencil in hand, trying to write something. I looked closer and saw that it was his name. 'Death the' was neatly written and measured at the top of his page, but the 'K' for 'Kid' was erased many times over. I covered my mouth, suppressing laughter.

"I can never get the 'K' right." he mumbled, sounding defeated and worn out.

I wasn't too bad with art, so I figured I could at least make a decent outline for him to correct.

"Here, let me try to help." I offered.

He looked over and sighed, a bit embarrassed he couldn't do it himself, and gave me his pencil. I used the rest of his name to determine what kind of font he was using and tried my best to follow it. I sketched the outline of a 'K', which turned out to match the rest of the letters perfectly. All he had to do was clean it up a bit.

He took the paper back and examined the letter, his eyes widening.

"How did you..?" he paused, looking up at me, "You're a saviour. Amazing." he gasped, once again admiring my work.

"I-it was no big deal." I smiled, trying to keep my temperature down.

"Thank-you." he breathed, his eyes meeting mine and a small smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

"Everyone partner up." Sid ordered.

Feet shuffled, every body moving to find another pair of meister and weapon. I was in combat class, Fletch beside me with his eyes grazing over the crowd of classmates, but everyone seemed to be with another group already. Sid looked over at me and Fletch.

"Having troubles finding a partner again, Ms. (Y/L/N)?" he smirked.

I lowered my eyes, nodding.

"Kid, Liz, Patty. You haven't found another group yet, right? Come pair up with (Y/N) and Fletch." Sid demanded, then turning to lead everyone outside.

A feeling of panic gripped me as I looked back up to see Kid, Liz, and Patty making their way towards us. We followed the rest of the class in silence, my thoughts scrambled like eggs for breakfast. I was nervous; I didn't want to fight against Kid. What if I screwed up and ended up embarrassing myself?

We reached the courtyard, and I looked around to see people either bouncing with excitement - like Black Star and Soul for instance - or looking at their feet, rocking from foot to foot, nervous about the battle ahead of them. I was one of the latter.

"Start whenever you're ready!" Sid yelled, making sure that everyone in the class heard him.

Liz and Patty transformed into pistols, landing in Kids hands. Interestingly, Kid held them upside down, his pinkies on the triggers. My eyebrow quirked up, wondering how he was able to pull the trigger with his PINKIES. But my thoughts were interrupted as Fletch turned into weapon form himself, the smooth wood of the bow resting against my palms.

We all got into our stances; I took a breath, trying to calm my nerves. Kid shot forward, taking me off guard as he tried to trip me with his leg. I jumped backwards, trying to nock an arrow, but Kid was quicker. He shot one gun, missing me by a hairs' width, then shot with the other, catching my waist and sending me tumbling backwards. I realized I needed more time. Kid could shoot whenever he wanted to, but I had to actually load my weapon. I'd have to use hand to hand combat to gain more time.

I picked myself back up and went in for melee combat. I concentrated my soul wave-length, aiming my open palms at Kid's chest, but he ducked and sent me over his shoulder, onto my back again.

 _'I'm getting my ass kicked.'_ I thought, frustrated.

I shot back up, knowing Kid would try to strike me again. I dodged, while sending my hand forwards, making contact. The concentrated soul wave-length sent him flying backwards, but he recovered quickly, bringing his pistols up again. This time I was ready; I had an arrow nocked and ready to fire. I let the string shoot off my fingers, propelling the arrow through the air. But, Kid's reflexes were sharp as he brought his guns - crossed against each other - up to make a new path for the arrow. It slid over the metallic surface, hitting the tree behind him. He smirked, bolting forward again for more melee.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I got into a defensive stance. Kid's fist flew forward, attempting to make contact with my stomach, but I moved out of the way just in time, his fist grazing my hip. I turned to try and trip him, but my foot caught on the other and I was sent flying forwards. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but I landed softly on another body.

Our weapons were forgotten as I brought my head up and came face to face with a red-faced Kid, my body against his. I could feel his chest rise and fall rapidly beneath me from the physical activity and his solid abdomen under my own. My chest painfully tightened, and my mind raced from the close proximity. His hands were on my hips, but he realized this and quickly removed them, the shade of red darkening.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here? This is COMBAT class!"

Sid stormed in our direction, making me scramble to get off of Kid. I straightened up, dusting my clothes off while Kid did the same. My lungs filled with oxygen, leaving me gasping for air; I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. Sid's hands were on his hips, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an explanation.

"I tripped and fell sir. It's my fault... I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Oh, I... I see. I assumed... well never-mind then." Sid flushed, then turned around to face the rest of the class, "Well, let's round up the winners and start again..."

Me and Kid were left alone.

"I'm so sorry Kid!" I blurted, "I'm so clumsy..."

I muttered curses under my breath, but Kid waved it off.

"It's fine. At least you didn't hit the ground, am I right?" he laughed nervously.

"But you did! I'm so, so sorry..." I continued, but he cut me off.

"(Y/N), really, it's fine. It happens." he reassured, smiling down at me.

My chest swelled with relief. Fletch then came up to me and pulled me away, smiling back at Kid before turning to talk to me.

"What was that all about? You're face was as red as a ripe tomato; I could've used you for a salad!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I guess it was from the fighting; my face gets really red whenever I exercise." I tried to cover it up, but a look of knowing passed over his face.

"You like him don't you?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?! N-no I don't!" I stammered.

"You like Kid!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh! Not so loud! What if he hears?" I whispered, looking back to see Kid talking with Liz and Patty.

"(Y/N), hes got to know! I bet he feels the same way, and you'll never find out by keeping it hidden." Fletch stated.

"No! Not yet, I just met him a couple weeks ago Fletch!" I explained.

"I'll tell him if you don't~!"

"NO!" I yelled.

Heads turned in my direction, and Fletch doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Promise you'll keep it secret?" I asked.

Fletch remained silent, putting on an act of thinking about it.

"Please? I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

That caught Fletch's attention. His face switched to serious confusion, and worry reflected in his blue orbs.

"I know you like that girl from our first class, the one you partnered up with?" I claimed.

Fletch avoided eye contact; now it was his turn to blush.

"So you promise?"

"I promise." he muttered, defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Kid's POV]**

My whole body was on fire. I felt dirty for thinking this, but I loved the feeling of (Y/N)'s body against mine, and I couldn't deny it. I tried to pay attention to what Liz and Patty were saying, but I could still feel (Y/N) on top of me as if it were still happening. The desire to pin her against a wall was overpowering, but I didn't even know if she thought of me that way. I could only dream of us dating.

"Hey, Kid." Liz waved her hand in front of my face, "You ok? Talk about zoning out."

I shook my head, trying to get my brain back into thinking order.

"Sorry, I'm just super tired." I made this up to get Liz off my back.

Patty let out a cry of excitement when she spotted a butterfly, then chased after it. Liz was scrutinizing me, trying to solve why I was acting so weird. She looked over her shoulder, spotting (Y/N) talking with Fletch; her eyes widened, making the connections.

"Holy. Shit. No freaking way." she said, her voice gradually getting louder, "You like someone!"

"SHHH! Liz! Quiet down, please!" I begged.

"No way am I keeping quiet, this is exciting! You've never liked a girl in your life! Hell, I thought you were either gay or asexual!" Liz exclaimed.

"Please, Liz! I'm almost certain she only thinks of me as a friend!" I tried to persuade her to keep it to herself.

Liz wouldn't take it. She marched towards (Y/N), about to proclaim my feelings for all the world to hear, including (Y/N). Thinking quick, I launched forward, pinning Liz to the ground and covering her mouth with my hand. Heads turned and stared, but I didn't care. I needed to make sure she kept quiet.

"Mmmph!" Liz let out muffled cries, but I kept my hand where it was.

"I won't get off until you swear on your life not to tell anyone unless I give you permission." I hissed into her ear.

She rolled her eyes, then nodded grudgingly, sending a wave of relief through me.

 **[Reader's POV]**

Hearing someone hit the ground I turned to find Kid on top of Liz. My breath caught, and my heart plummeted. I should've known Kid liked Liz, but I kept raising my hopes. My eyes dropped to my feet; Fletch realized what I was thinking and tried to comfort me.

"(Y/N), I don't think it's what you're thinking." he commented, "Kid's got his hand over her mouth; it looks like he's trying to keep her from saying something."

I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I looked over and saw that Fletch was right. It didn't seem to be what I thought it was, but the feeling that Kid liked Liz didn't go away.

* * *

Later on that day, Maka had all the girls group together to discuss something. I followed her, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty to the front of the school. Maka made sure everyone was present, then started to speak.

"So, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we all had a big sleepover party at my house to hang out, you know? Get to know each other better and have some fun!" Maka explained, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah!" Tsubaki agreed.

"It's a good idea and all, but at your place? Soul lives there too." Liz pointed out.

"Hahaha! Silly Soul." Patty chirped.

"I can kick him out, make him go stay at Black Star's or Kid's place."

Everyone seemed to agree with that. I almost jumped at the mention of Kid.

"Alright, so it's settled? How about this Friday night?" Maka asked.

I nodded along with the rest, excited. I haven't hung out with friends since I moved - out of school I mean - and I was happy Maka invited me along.

* * *

Friday arrived quicker than I thought. The days had gone by in a flash, and my excitement escalated. Today was the day.

After school, Maka rounded us up, leading us to her house. I had already informed Lord Death I'd be staying at Maka's place, and as much as I'd like it if he did, I didn't think Kid would notice or care that I was gone. So, I had my overnight bag - packed and ready - swinging by my side.

When we got to Maka's place, Soul was already there, having skipped the last period. He was watching TV until he heard Maka come in, then turned to greet her. He almost jumped out of his skin finding all these girls in his apartment.

"Soul, I'm kicking you out tonight." Maka stated.

"What?! You can't do that!" he claimed, "This is just as much my apartment as it is yours."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd do this the easy way."

A devilish look flickered in Maka's eyes as she grabbed the nearest book. She calmly made her way towards Soul, his eyes growing wider as she came closer. She brought the book over her head and yelled.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Her arm was midway when Soul cried out, his arms over his head and his eyes scrunched up, braced for the impact of the book on his skull.

"Ok! Ok! I'll leave!" he whimpered, making Maka grin, victorious.

I was the only one in shock, everyone else seeming to be accustomed to it. I didn't know Maka could be so controlling, or terrifying. She seemed like the nice, nerdy girl everyone liked.

Soul packed pajamas and such, then left. He shot a look at Maka, growling under his breath before he walked out the door.

Maka didn't pay much attention to it and went to go make snacks.

* * *

As the evening carried on, we all got more comfortable around each other, so much so that we could be ourselves. Everyone got rowdier and rowdier, sillyness increasing, until Maka decided it was time to calm down, as it was 11:00pm.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Maka shouted, making sure everyone could hear.

Everyone agreed in unison, even me.

"Alrighty then, I'll go first." she decided, "Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tsubaki answered.

"Do you like Black Star? And not in a friend way~!"

"Ummmm..." Tsubaki hesitated, scared to answer, "I... kinda... I don't know -"

"Oh come on! It's so obvious! No one could stand to be Black Star's weapon unless they had feelings for him!" Maka laughed, "It's not a bad thing, we won't judge you."

"OK... I guess I do." she blushed, covering her face.

"Awwww! Ok, your turn." Maka replied.

"P-Patty, truth or dare." Tsubaki asked.

"Dare, hahaha~!"

"I dare you... to run outside along the street and scream, waking up all the neighbours." Tsubaki said.

"Okayyy~!"

Patty bolted out the door and continued to run along the street, screaming bloody murder. We were all at the window, bent over from laughing so hard. 'Shut-up!'s and 'Be quiet!'s could be heard, but Patty didn't stop until she had traveled the whole length of the street and came back.

"That *pant* was fun!" she trilled, out of breath, "Ok sis, *pant* truth or dare!"

"Dare." Liz answered proudly.

"Yay! I dare you to call Kid and tell him you love him, all sugary-sweet like!"

"Ugh, great." Liz groaned.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Kid I have something to... oh. She's right here worry-wart. We're all at Maka's place. Mhmm. Anyways, I have to tell you something."

Liz got comfortable, then completed her dare.

"I love you Kid!" she whined, then hung up.

The whole room erupted with laughter, Liz joining in.

"Hope that entertained all of you; he's probably confused out of his mind." she chuckled, "K, it's my turn now."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, waiting to see who the next victim was.

"(Y/N), truth or dare?"

I froze. I hated doing dares, but I was afraid of what Liz would ask me if I chose truth. She was smirking, an evil gleam in her eye. She was obviously planning something, so I went with truth to stay safe.

"Truth." I answered warily.

Her grin widened.

"Who do you like~?" she asked, teeth showing.

I knew it would come to this. Everyone's eyes were on me, making me squirm under the pressure.

"I don't want to say..." I mustered.

"Come on, (Y/N). Tsubaki shared her crush, and we promise it won't leave the room!" Maka ensured.

I looked at her, then back down at my crossed legs.

"O-ok..." I squeaked, "I like... well... I like Death the Kid."

Everyone gasped except Liz; she seemed to see this coming. Smiles spread on everyone's faces, saying 'Awwww!' or 'That's cute!', but my face flushed, ending up with me twirling my hair around my finger.

"Aww look at her face! It's so red!" Maka pointed out.

Hearing this, I covered my face in my hands.

"I know, I know! I hate it." I mumbled, my words muffled by my hands.

"It's cute!" Tsubaki complimented.

I laughed, everyone joining in, the game of truth or dare forgotten as the night wore on.

 **[Kid's POV]**

I had just got off the phone with Liz, and confusion clouded my brain.

 _'Liz loves me? She said it so weirdly... since they're at a sleepover, it was probably a dare.'_ I pondered.

Liz had also told me where (Y/N) was. I was worried since she didn't come home with me and dad, and I didn't want to raise his suspicions by asking him where she went. Apparently, his suspicions were already there, and they were confirmed when he heard me over the phone with Liz.

"So... you wanted to know where (Y/N) is tonight, huh~?"

I almost vaulted into the air with surprise, swinging around to see my dad standing in the hallway, his mask smirking.

"I-I was just wondering... since she wasn't here and all, and -"

"Mhmmm. So you finally like someone, eh?" he snickered.

I gave in.

"Yes, I like her."

"Well, all I've got to say is you've got a good taste in women, and I approve~."

He winked, then went back up to his room.

I sank into the couch, dumbfounded at how my dad knew me so well. I just hoped he wouldn't make it awkward around (Y/N), as he tended to tease me A LOT. My eyes drifted closed, as my mind's eye kept the image of (Y/N) in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Writer's POV]**

 _Somewhere deep in the alleys and abandoned roads of Death City, a crash could be heard. A garbage can was knocked over, sending a stray cat screeching and bolting into another alley. A tall woman with wavy hair, wearing all pink and an over-sized beret with strands hanging off of it, strutted down the alleyway, her soul-protect activated to keep prying eyes from finding her._

 _She whispered a spell, causing the pavement to shift and reveal a staircase leading into an underground laboratory. She was one of the only witches able to use magic without removing her soul-protect, but she couldn't transform into the animal she was because she needed salt-water to survive in that form._

 _She entered, admiring her living quarters and research. She tweaked something on her board with pictures and texts based off of a kishin, which were all connected individually, leading to another and then to another, all linked together. It was like a detectives evidence board that helped to organize the evidence found; they were used to solve crimes. But this one was being used to_ find _something. Something dangerous._

 **[Reader's POV]**

I woke up on the floor of Maka's apartment - with mattresses on the floor of course. Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz were all still sleeping soundly, blankets rising and falling. Maka - according to my hearing - was in the kitchen putting together breakfast. If I remembered correctly, last night we forgot about our game of truth or dare, and Maka wasn't asked a question or given a dare. And I was still curious about something.

I got up and silently crept to the kitchen, making sure to keep quiet so the others could sleep.

"Hey Maka, need any help?" I asked.

"Sure! I'm just making pancakes; could you watch and flip them?" she replied.

"Yup!"

As Maka poured batter onto the pans, i watched bubbles form and surface on the raw pancakes, signalling that they were ready to flip. I then brought up the topic I was curious about.

"Maka, you know how last night we didn't give you a turn to choose truth or dare?"

"Yeah... it's fine though..." she said cautiously.

"Well, since it's my turn to ask, truth or dare?"

Maka laughed, shaking her head.

"Truth." she answered.

"Do you like Soul? As more than a friend?" I asked.

Maka froze.

"I mean, you know who I like, and it would just be between you and me since everyone else is sleeping."

She remained silent, continuing her work with cleaning the dishes and pouring more batter onto the pans. I didn't think she was going to answer, so I was surprised when she finally spoke.

"Yes. I guess I don't want to admit it, but I have really strong feelings for Soul. I just don't want to admit I like him so much because I'm afraid he doesn't like me like that, and that I'll only get hurt." she explained, forlorn.

"Aww Maka, I know how you feel. But, if you don't tell him, he'll never know, and you'll never find out." I paused, "I guess I'm a hypocrite saying that, since I'm not planning on telling Kid about my feelings any time soon."

"We should try finding out about their feelings. I'll ask about Kid, you ask about Soul?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea! We could also try finding out about Black Star for Tsubaki!" I added.

"Yeah!" Maka smiled.

Sniffing the air, I turned to find the pancakes about to burn. I cursed under my breath, flipping them as fast as I could.

* * *

Sadly, Monday came around again. I was enjoying playing video games with Kid over the weekend, even if he beat me over and over. But, today was the day I'd find out Soul's feelings for Maka.

The first class had just ended, and I scrambled to get my things together quickly. Kid looked at me with amusement, but I didn't notice as I rushed to catch Soul before he left the class.

"Soul! Soul!" I cried, finally grabbing his attention.

"What's up?" he asked, hands in his pockets and eyes lazily looking back at me.

"I need to ask you something." I informed.

"What is it?"

"Not here."

I grabbed his arm, leading him to an empty classroom nearby. I then closed the door, and he yelled in complaint.

"What's this all about?" he asked angrily.

"You're not leaving until you answer my question, and answer truthfully." I stated, then continued, "I noticed how you and Maka act around each other, and couldn't help but wonder. You seem like you have strong feelings for Maka; girls flock you, but Maka's the only one you pay attention to, and I heard about your scar you got from protecting her."

 _'Nice. I asked without giving away Maka's feelings.'_

Soul's mouth hung open, dumbfounded. He then closed it, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I do not; she's only a friend. She's not cool enough to be my girlfriend." he denied.

"Soul, I said answer truthfully."

 _'I'm so sure he likes her; there's no way he could be acting only out of friendship.'_

He shifted his weight, breaking eye contact and shifting his glance around the room.

"Y-yes, I guess I do like her. But she's totally different from me! There's no way she'd like me back; I'm late to classes, my grades are horrible, I'm messy -"

"Soul! She doesn't care about that! Why haven't you asked her out yet?!" I asked, excited for Maka.

"The fear of rejection I guess..." he answered coolly.

A few moments of silence passed until I broke it.

"I think you should ask her out today."

"What?! No way!" he snickered.

"Just do it!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Alright! Alright. Fine. Anything to get me outta here."

* * *

I followed Soul in the hallway; it was packed with students, and Soul was moving quickly so it was hard to keep up with him. We headed over to the front of the school - where I told Maka to meet me.

I closed my eyes for a second, then he was gone. Soul had made a break for it. I frantically searched the halls, finally spotting him to the side, so I sprinted after him. He looked behind him, and started running himself once he saw that I was in pursuit. I finally caught up to him and to stop him, I hugged him from behind, slamming him against the wall.

"Listen up Soul Evans. I will tell her myself that you like her back if you don't pack up the courage to -" I stopped, realizing I'd given away Maka's secret.

"Wait, like me back?" Soul repeated, hope traced in his voice.

I let him go, him turning to face me with a questioning look, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Maka likes you. Now will you please stop trying to deny your feelings and ask the girl out already?"

 **[Kid's POV]**

I was walking out of a classroom - I needed to meet with the teacher for an assignment - when I saw (Y/N) pin Soul against the wall. I dropped my books, while inside, my heart dropped. I always thought Soul liked Maka, and I never realized she liked Soul...

Jealousy surfaced, but I tried to push it down on top of my aching chest. I needed to get over myself. The world didn't revolve around me, and (Y/N) could date anyone she liked.

 _'But why not me?'_

She let go of Soul and they exchanged a few words. I only continued to watch, my books still scattered on the floor. (Y/N) smiled when Soul finally nodded, already grinning from ear to ear, then Soul led the way to wherever they were going. (Y/N) looked to the side and caught a glimpse of me; she started walking towards me, then proceeding to pick up my books for me. She stacked them neatly into her arms one by one.

"No, you don't have to - " I protested.

"It's fine Kid." she replied, smiling up at me.

She only came up to just above my shoulder, so I had to slightly bend my neck looking down at her. She gave me my books.

"Soul's finally asking out Maka." she told me, "Want to come watch and see how it goes?"

"Actually?" I asked; she nodded, confirming what she said, "Well it's about time. Lead the way."

Hope sparked in my chest, realizing that that's what she must've been talking to him about.

We made our way through the halls, (Y/N)'s hair swinging back and forth as she walked. When we reached the front of the school, Soul had already found Maka; he was rocking from side to side nervously, his hands deep in his pockets. We could hear them when we got closer.

"Maka..." Soul stopped avoiding eye contact and looked at her.

"What is it Soul? Spit it out." she laughed.

"Do you..? Umm... Would you maybe... want to go out with me sometime?"

"What?" Maka whispered, eyes wide.

"You know, be my girlfriend, whatever. If you don't want to that's fine... I guess I just needed to tell you that I -"

Maka grabbed Soul's shirt and pulled him towards her within a second, connecting her mouth with his. (Y/N) squealed and jumped up and down excitedly, as Maka and Soul continued their first kiss. I smiled, glad they finally opened up to each other; it made me wonder if I should tell (Y/N) about my feelings, but a wave of nausea came over me from just thinking about how that would go. Definitely not how Maka reacted, because there's no way (Y/N) likes me back. I'm asymmetrical garbage, and she's way too good for me. She deserves someone better.

 **[Maka's POV]**

I couldn't contain my excitement. (Y/N) had done it! Now it was my turn.

Kid was standing near (Y/N), having started a conversation with her. I hugged Soul, telling him I'd meet him at home, and ran to find Liz.

She was with Patty, getting ready to leave. I called out to her, out of breath by the time I reached them.

"Liz! Hey! Do you have a second?" I asked.

"Sure Maka. What's up?" she replied.

"Yeah! What, is, up!" Patty repeated, laughing.

"Who does Kid like?" I questioned.

Liz raised an eyebrow, curious as to why I'd ask.

"Ok. Soul just asked me out, and (Y/N) was the one who helped me out with that, and you were at the party so you know she likes Kid -"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something." Liz bargained.

"Ok..."

"You can't interfere. You have to let them do this on their own."

I furrowed my brows. Why shouldn't I intervene?

"I want to let Kid figure this out on his own. He's different than you and Soul... you guys have liked someone before, and he's never had any experience with these feelings. He needs to figure them out, and I have a feeling (Y/N) does too. He needs to build courage and self-confidence." Liz explained.

I frowned, but nodded. Liz was right. I had to let this one be.

"Can't we at least give them a nudge in the right direction~?" Patty suggested.

Liz smirked with an evil look in her eye.

"Maybe we can."

 **[Reader's POV]**

Hearing my phone ringing, I answered, surprised to hear Liz's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"(Y/N), meet me in room 135, it's important." she said in an urgent voice.

"Ok..." I said hesitantly.

 _'Why would she need me? What's going on?'_

I hurried, hearing the urgency in her voice, and found 135. I rushed in thinking Liz was in there, but the door closed behind me. I heard the doorknob click, distinguishing the fact that I had been tricked into one of Liz's antics.

"Liz, what are you trying to achieve with locking me in?" I questioned.

"You're not the only one locked in." a voice said coolly behind me.

 _'I know that voice.'_

"Kid? Why is she -" I stopped myself, realizing exactly what Liz was trying to do.

My heart stopped.

"She must've told you, didn't she?" I whispered, hoping he couldn't hear me, looking up at him with fear in my eyes.

He was in the middle of the room leaning on a desk while I was still by the door.

"Told me what?" he replied, confused.

"She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, confusion still visible on his face.

"Thank goodness." I breathed.

I leaned against the door, sliding to the ground.

"What didn't she tell me?"

I looked at him, then lowered my gaze, realizing we wouldn't be let out until I confessed to him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door, my blood pumping faster than normal. I found it hard to breathe, but I knew I would have to tell him at some point, so I might as well spit it out now.

"Kid, I know why she locked us in." I confessed.

"Y-you do?" Kid asked, his face reddening.

"Wait, you say that as if you know the reason..." I asked, confusion taking over.

Kid looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked just as bewildered as I was.

"I... I'll just tell you why she locked us in according to me, and then you can tell me why you think she did. How about that?" I suggested.

"O-okay." he said looking away.

"At Maka's party, we played truth or dare. Liz was the one to ask me the question and when I answered truth, she asked me who I liked." I explained.

Kid looked over at me, hope reflecting in his eyes, then disappearing as if he had tried to suppress it. But his gold eyes stay locked on me. I couldn't make eye contact, knowing how red my face was getting.

"I..." I whispered, praying to the forces above that he couldn't hear my heart, "I told her that I liked you."

 **[Kid's POV]**

My whole body went stiff. Emotions flooded me: happiness, fear, anxiety; all at once. I flopped into a chair, staring off into space. My chest swelled with joy.

"I-I'm so sorry Kid. I know it's... weird having someone like me having feelings for you... creepy even but -"

My thoughts connected what she was saying to how she must've took my reaction, so I cut her off, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. I didn't want to ruin this.

"No! No. That's not why I... no. I'm just so happy you feel the same way." I explained.

"Wait, you feel the same..?" she puzzled.

"Of course I do! It's literally impossible for me to not have feelings for you."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Her eyes widened, face turning redder by the second. She felt it and covered her face.

"There's no way..." she murmured.

"FINALLY!" three voices shouted at once, heard from behind the door.

We laughed in response, hearing the door click once more. I almost stopped myself, but I thought better of it and made my way over to (Y/N). I sat cross-legged in front of her, close enough that our legs were against each other. I then gently took her hands away from her face.

"You don't have to hide." I whispered.

"M-my face is so red... I'm so gross when I blush..."

She tried to cover her face again but I held her hands. I chuckled in response.

"You're adorable."

A faint smile appeared on her face, sending my mind racing.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I leaned forward, taking her by surprise, and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and warm against mine, my hands on either side of her planted on the floor, and I wasn't planning on moving. She kissed me back, but hesitantly, still unsure. I pulled back, worried I was going too fast for her. I remained in my position, but I asked her if she was okay with me kissing her.

"Y-yes, it's fine. I've just never kissed anyone and I'm worried I'll be bad at it, or that you're confused about your feelings towards me and that you don't actually like me -"

I stopped her, kissing her nose. She looked up at me, a blush still visible on her cheeks.

"(Y/N), I wouldn't be kissing you right now if I didn't have strong feelings for you." I confirmed.

"It's just... unbelievable..." she muttered, her eyes dropping to my mouth.

I smirked, kissing her again. This time she kissed back confidently, making my stomach flip. I moved my hands up to her waist, but that was as far as I'd go. She slipped her arms around my neck, closing the remaining space between us. She smiled against my mouth, bringing her hand up to the back of my head and into my hair. We separated for air, gasping and smiling. As we caught our breath, she brought her hand up to play with the three stripes in my hair. I shifted, still not confident in the broken symmetry. She noticed, and put her hand on the side of my face.

"Kid, I know you love symmetry, but honestly, your three stripes are the cutest thing. They give you a charm and make you Death the Kid. They're a part of you, and I like all of you." she giggled.

Only she could make me believe my stripes were cute. Dad would always comment, but I hated it because it only reminded me of my imperfections. (Y/N) somehow managed to help me accept it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer into a hug. I smiled into the crook of her neck, hoping we could do this everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Side Note :)**

I'm so sorry it took so long to come out with an update! I just lost interest for a while, but I finally got back into it and will continue for those of you who are reading. I know my previous chapters were kinda bad, but I'm hoping my writing will improve as I go along. **NOTE: There will be some ~sexual tension~ in this chapter, and probably some ~lemony~ scenes later on... idk yet. Just a warning! ;)**

 **[Author's POV]**

 _Clicks could be heard echoing through the halls of the school. A woman, dressed in black and dark pinks, was making her way down the hallway in a pair of high heels. She gave off no worries of being heard or seen, for the school was empty of life and light. She knew there was no security issues either, as Lord Death had always believed that since his soul was linked to this place, he could feel if something was wrong._

 _She knew how to get around that._

 _Her eyes scanned the area as she continued her path, looking for the intended destination; she knew she was headed in the right direction, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for._

 _"Shit, this place really fell down a couple notches." she thought aloud, looking the walls up and down._

 _She stopped. One hand resting on her hip, she recited a spell in front of a door, plainer than all the others. A faint shift could be heard, then the door silently swung open. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, strands from her beret swinging with the action. Her face lit up with accomplishment._

 _"Fiji has outsmarted you again, Deathy-kins."_

 **[Death the Kid's POV]**

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. The moon shone through my window, casting shadows in my dark bedroom. My bed creaked as I moved to sit cross-legged, my head held in my hands.

 _'It's just another nightmare.'_ I reassured myself.

For a while now, before school started, I've been getting these weird dreams - dreams you can't just brush off. It's been the same one, over and over again: a woman in the shadows, cackling and about to set something free. But this time, (Y/N) was behind her, struggling to get out of the ropes that held her hands above her head and her back against the wall. This time it felt real.

I rolled out of bed, going to grab a drink of water to settle my churning stomach. My feet padded along the carpeted flooring and I slowly opened the door, thankfully not making a sound. I glanced down the hallway, on edge as a result of my nightmare. I was at the top of the stairs before I stopped.

I needed to check on (Y/N).

I spun around and soundlessly hurried to her door, panic rising in my chest. I turned the handle as slow as my body would allow with the adrenaline and worry pumping through my veins. Peeking inside, I found (Y/N) sound asleep in her bed. Safe. I let out a soft sigh of relief and scorned myself for being so paranoid. But my heart rate remained high as I gazed at her sleeping figure. My body ached at the thought of joining her and curling to the shape of her body, being as close as possible...

 _'Kid! That's inappropriate! Be a gentleman.'_ I could hear my father's voice ringing in my head.

I shook my head, trying to make the image disappear. When I started closing the door, just before it shut, it let out a squeak, the sound of not being oiled in a long time. I froze; listened. She rolled over and exhaled, like the sound of wind dying down in the trees. All my nerves relaxed, grateful she hadn't woken up.

As I made my way down the stairs, a feeling of dread started to fill my stomach. Something didn't feel right... I couldn't put my finger on it. Thinking it was just a result of the nightmare from earlier, I quickly went to fill up my glass with water; the stream fell quickly into the glass, leaving beads dripping on the sides. I chugged it and sped back to my room, where I shut the door as quickly and quietly as I could and flopped onto my bed.

But as the night wore on, that weird feeling I felt before would not leave.

 **[Reader's POV]**

The afternoon sun shone through the windows of the classroom, illuminating everything within its range. I let out a contented sigh as I peeked a look at Kid. He was sitting back in his chair, fiddling with what little hair he had falling over his face, but still soaking up every word the teacher said. I smiled to myself, ecstatic that he felt the same about me. I didn't believe him at first, but when we kissed...

"(Y/N)! Why don't you help me out and answer the question for me, eh?"

My eyes shot up and made eye contact with the teacher; Sid had been teaching the class basic fighting techniques, but I was not paying any attention. My face gradually grew different shades of red, each time getting darker. The classroom was silent; a pin could be heard if it was dropped.

"I-I don't know the answer s-sir." I murmured, looking down at my desk.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as humiliation swelled in my body, like a balloon being filled with air almost to its breaking point.

"If a meister were to be attacked without their weapon, they would have to use hand-to-hand combat and utilize a meister's unique ability to attack with their wavelength directly."

Sid choked and then cleared his throat, surprised that Kid spoke up in his class.

"W-well... thank you Kid for that thorough description. Yes, soul wavelengths can be used..." Sid continued.

I let out the breath I was holding, thankful for Kid's interception, but I was soon found holding it in again.

" _You should try to be more discreet when you stare at me._ " Kid whispered, his breath tickling my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

I could feel my temperature rise to dangerous levels and I buried my head in my arms, resting on the desk. I could hear Kid silently chuckle to himself, obviously proud of what he had accomplished. I was so going to get him back for that.

* * *

As the day wore on and school was almost at an end, I could not think of a way to get back at Kid. Teasing him like he teased me was the best option, but I couldn't think of HOW. Obviously I was going to be flirtatious and seductive, but I needed a situation to put myself in.

I squealed as someone lightly jabbed both hands into my sides from behind. I spun around, landing my accurately-aimed hand on their throat within a second, ready to choke their lights out.

"(Y/N)... you're... c-choking me..." Soul was able to muster under the condition he was in.

A feeling of regret passed through me and I abruptly let go.

"Sorry Soul! I thought you were some knuckle-head trying to -"

"It's fine, it's fine. What can I expect from surprising you like that? It wasn't cool of me." Soul interrupted, rubbing his throat.

"So, what did you need anyways?" I asked, curious as to why he needed to find me in the first place.

"I, uh..." Soul began.

"Well, spit it out." I giggled.

"Well... you see, I'm too scared to take Maka out with just us... so... I was wondering if you and Kid would want to come with us swimming? Y'know, like a double date or whatever." he huffed.

I hid my laughs behind my hand.

"Yea sure, I'll ask Kid." I replied.

Taking out my phone, I dialed his number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

"Well, Soul here was wondering if we'd come to the pool with him and his princess~ ..."

"Don't say that! I don't call her 'princess'." Soul desperately interrupted.

Kid could be heard laughing through the phone.

"...him and MAKA;" I corrected, "as a double date."

 _"Yeah, sounds fun. What time?"_

"Well?" I asked.

"i dunno, I was thinking right after school at the pool nearest here." Soul pondered aloud.

 _"It's a date."_

My heart fluttered hearing his voice through the phone. Excitement shot through me, forming an idea in my mind - an idea that included getting back at Kid.

* * *

My reflection stared back at me; I was wearing a bright blue bikini with three black straps connecting the two triangles in the middle, and the bottom designed the same with three more black straps connecting the front and back part together on each side of my hips. Long story short, I looked S-E-X-Y. My anxiety in Kid seeing me wearing this spiked; I was scared and excited at the same time. Maka came out from the changing room and did a double-take when she saw me.

"WHAT THE HELL (Y/N)! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D LOOK THAT GOOD!" Maka shouted.

I laughed nervously in response, my hand reaching behind my neck and resting there while my eyes darted to the floor.

"Now Soul is going to compare me to you." Maka whined, defeated.

I looked over Maka's suit: it was a one piece connecting in the back, but looked like a two-piece in the front as a thick black band traveled around Maka's waist from the top part, behind, and then down to her hips connecting the two. Although she was flat-chested, the suit really brought out her curves; her usual clothes did not define her womanly figure at all.

"What the hell are you talking about Maka?! You look HOT. Soul's jaw is going to hit the floor!" I exclaimed, astounded that she didn't see how good she looked.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! If Soul doesn't like how you look, then he needs a prescription."

Maka giggled and looped her arm through mine, leading me to the pool and out of the changing room. My heartbeat increased tenfold, aching to get my plan in action but terrified to expose myself in such a way. I would never have thought about anything like this before I met Kid. I ruffled my hair a little as I walked out, hoping to catch Kid's eyes with that little addition.

 **[Death the Kid's POV]**

I was sitting with my legs under the heated water in the hot tub. The pool wasn't very busy today, so we wouldn't have to touch shoulders and arms with people moving from pool to pool. My legs swayed with the jets that pounded out from the sides of the tub as images of (Y/N) in a bathing suit kept involuntarily popping up in my head, making my stomach churn in anticipation.

"Jeez, girls take so long to get ready!" Soul said, exasperated.

Kid just remained silent, keeping an eye on the door of the ladies changing room.

Just seconds later, (Y/N) and Maka walked out of the change room, arms linked. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't stop my eyes from studying (Y/N)'s body: her breasts, her waist, her swaying hips and the way they connected to her legs. She even ruffled her hair which lifted one arm, giving a better view of her chest. She was HOT. The longer I stared, the tighter my shorts grew.

 _'Are you serious? Right now?'_ I internally asked myself. _'What if she notices?! What will I say? Holy shit I can't look away. This is really bad.'_

As the girls reached the hot tub, I averted my eyes. I could feel the heat in my face and the uncomfortable hug of my shorts to my lower area.

 _'How can a girl affect me so much?! I've never felt any kind of attraction to any other woman, so why now all of a sudden? And in a public place..!'_

Maka waved her hand in front of my face.

"Helloooo, earth to Kid." she said.

I looked up at her, trying to hide the panic in my eyes.

"S-sorry." I muttered.

Soul grabbed Maka's waist and pulled her towards him. He whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red and caused her to giggle. I looked away, embarrassed of the whole situation.

"I'm dying to try out the sauna. Kid, you wanna join me?"

I turned to my right and came face to face with (Y/N). My heart skipped a beat as my eyes traveled down to her lips, slightly curved upward in a small smile, almost a smirk.

 _'Is she going to get me back for earlier..?'_

She wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed my arm, leading me towards the wooden door of the sauna. I couldn't walk comfortably as a result of the incident before.

The scent of chlorine was soon lost as we entered the small room. It became slightly harder to breathe; saunas were suffocating and hot, and I never really enjoyed sweating every drop of humidity my body had left. We sat down on the top row in the right corner, which was surprisingly roomy; it left quite a bit of space for (Y/N) to lean back on her arms and gently throw her head back, taking in the heat with her eyes closed. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes kept drifting back to her, studying the shape of her body and imagining what she'd look like without that suit on...

 _'NO. You're a gentleman, you're a gentleman...'_ I kept repeating in my head, squinting my eyes shut and trying to prevent the thoughts from taking over.

" _You should try to be more discreet when you stare at me._ "

My eyes popped open, every nerve on edge. I kept my eyes staring straight ahead in front of me, terrified of making eye contact.

" _I saw you checking me out earlier..._ " she continued, whispering in my ear.

My mind raced. Her breath was hot against my ear, and I could feel her breasts lightly touching my arm as she continued leaning towards me.

" _...and I can see that it had an effect on you._ " she finished, bringing her hand to rest on the bench between my legs, her fingers grazing my inner thigh.

I gulped, looking down towards her hand; I knew what she was referring to. She _had_ seen. I was frozen from shock and couldn't move. (Y/N) took advantage of this and brought her hand dangerously close, leaving it on the upper part of my thigh. Her thumb traced circles on my leg before she giggled, proceeding to slide her hand off and leave me to catch my breath.

"You really are new to all these feelings, aren't you?"

I didn't answer, still trying to recover while my face grew a deep shade of pink. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I felt her shift beside me, turning her body so that it was facing me. She reached up and turned my face to make eye contact with her, a smile reaching her eyes shown on her face.

"I'm new to everything too, Kid. No one's ever took an interest in me before; that's why I was so surprised to find that you had feelings for me." she explained, letting her hand move back to her side. "I just wanted to get you back for earlier."

"Yeah, I figured." I replied in a small voice.

"So, what did you think of my revenge?" she asked, a look of triumph illuminating her features.

"Well, it worked." I admitted.

We sat in silence for a couple moments, neither of us knowing how to continue the conversation. I almost flinched in surprise when she reached her hand up to my hair. Her fingers moved slowly, catching a couple strands between them then letting them fall back into place. A small smile crept up on her face as she admired the three white stripes in my hair.

"So cute..." she said quietly.

 **[Reader's POV]**

Close to a couple hours later, we headed out of the pool. Me and Maka both retreated to the changing room, slightly tired and wrinkled from the swimming we did.

"That was so fun!" Maka exclaimed, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

I smiled, turning to look at her as we walked towards the lockers. As we were getting our stuff, I noticed a purplish-green mark on the left side of her neck. My eyes widened and my smile grew.

"MAKA ALBARN. IS THAT A HICKEY?!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closer to get a better view, studying the round mark.

"W-what? NO!" Maka denied, immediately stepping back and bringing her hands up to cover the mark as her face grew pink.

"What did you do then, fall and hit your neck on Soul's mouth?" I joked.

"I-is it that bad? I didn't think you could see it -" she said.

"Maka, you're one naughty girl." I giggled.

Maka soon joined me in laughing and lightly shoved me, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What about you? Did you and Kid get any action in the sauna?" she teased.

"Well... not really..."

"What's that supposed to mean? You totally did, didn't you?" she asked.

"I only teased him a little... he was so taken aback that I did that with such confidence." I suppressed laughter, going back to the scene in my head.

Maka burst out laughing as I told her the whole story, continuing to talk while we made our way home. The boys had already left, telling us beforehand that they were heading home to finish up their homework.

We came to a stop as we reached Maka's house. I waved, watching her go in, then continued to walk towards Lord Death's manor.

 _'Shit! I forgot my homework at school!'_ I remembered, turning on my heel and heading back.

My feet hit the pavement, making a satisfying padded sound as I jogged towards the DWMA. Buildings passed by in a blur. I ran out of breath by the time I got to the top of the stairs, facing the front doors of the school. The giant spikes at the front of it loomed over my head as I tried the door. It opened with ease, surprising me as I hadn't expected the school to be open at this hour.

 _'5:45.'_ I read, the school clocks glaring a crimson light from the digital numbers.

Luckily, my locker was in the same hall as the basement of the school, which wasn't that far from the front doors. It was in the second hallway to my left. Turning the corner, I noticed the door leading to the basement ajar, resting a couple of inches from the door frame.

 _'That's weird... it's never been open before.'_ I pondered.

Shrugging it off, I continued my path to my locker. The shifts of the combination lock were louder than it would've been if the hallways were packed like usual; the lock soon gave way and allowed me to open my locker. I grabbed the papers I had left on the top shelf during lunch and shut it again, but I had pushed it a little too hard. The sound of metal against metal echoed against the walls. I flinched, instinctively moving my eyes to look at the open door; my shoulders hunched and body tensed, waiting for something to happen. I didn't hear anything, which gave me the cue to head back towards the front doors of the school as fast as I could.

Then I heard whispering. Before I could turn to see where it was coming from, I felt numbness and an inability to move come over my body; my limbs felt like clouds had moved underneath my skin and then solidified. A feeling of panic rose inside me.

Cackling then proceeded behind me, taking the place of the silent whispering.


End file.
